Spirit Bound Dimitri's POV
by RozaLuvsDimka
Summary: This story starts off at the end of Blood promise, where Rose tries to kill Dimitri on the bridge.This is my version of Spirit Bound and also my first fanfic. please review.Thanks
1. The Bridge

**K this is my first fanfic –I decided to do a Dimitri Pov. It takes place at end of Blood Promise-on the bridge. Hope you like. Richelle Mead owns everything. Please, please review –good bad or indifferent! All welcome. The next chapter will be my own I promise.**

**-Prologue**

"No. Your shadow-kissed abilities have their uses…too bad they'll go away when your awakened."

"You're not going to awaken me" Rose replied

"Rose, there's no way you can –"

"No."

I froze as I watched her climb on to the railing of the bridge and swing one leg over.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"I told you. I'll die before I become a Strigoi. I won't be like you or the others. I don't want that. You didn't want that, once upon a time."

I could see the tears flow from her eyes as she swung her other leg over and peer down into the murky water below. I knew exactly what she was thinking about her –death that would probably follow either way. She didn't have much of a choice. I knew I had to stop her.

" Rose, don't." I said hoping she would hear the panic in my voice.

"Please" I begged hoping she might listen. I carefully stepped closer to her before adding "We need to be together."

"Why?" she asked softly.

"Because I want you"

She smile sadly at me before adding "Wrong answer." She let go of the railing as I raced towards her. I reached out and caught her, dragging her back onto the railing.

"Stop fighting me!" I said trying to pull her whole body over.

"Let go of me!" she yelled back.

I managed to haul most of her over as she looked me in the eye before saying "I will always love you."

I noticed her pulled something from her coat. She struggled to plunge the stake she was holding as I dodged away in different directions. I starred into those eyes –completely stunned.

"That's what I was supposed to say…" I gasped before loosing my balance. My reflexes were useless now as I fell (nearly bring Rose with me) towards the icy water below.

As I hit the water I looked up to see Rose haul herself back over the railing. That was the last time I saw her as I was pulled further towards the ocean's bed. I notice that the stake had loosened when I hit the water and I pulled it out.

I slowly pushed my way upwards and gasped for air as I broke the surface of the water. I managed to swim towards the rocks and pulled myself onto them. Just then it started to rain. I didn't bother to go after Rose again. I let her go this time. After all I would see her soon – very soon.

I looked down at the stake that she had tried to kill me with. This would come in very handy. Yes I was looking forward to seeing her face when she realised that she hadn't killed me…


	2. From Russia with love

**-Hey there! **

**Thanks for the response on my prologue you guys it means a lot. I might not always get to update as often as I would like cause I'm back to school and am in an exam year double crap! –ugh hate school. Disclaimer- Richelle Mead author of the Vampire Academy series owns everything. K so here is chapter 1 –enjoy.**

**-Please let me know what you think. I know i'ts alittle short but i'll try to make the chapter longer.**

* * *

-Chapter 1

I walked back along the streets, pondering to myself –how I was going to kill Rose. She missed her chance on becoming Strigoi now she would never be awakened. I was furious, as the rage that I had stored inside broke free.

I needed to hunt –to kill. I needed to drink. I could smell the sweet intoxicating smell not far away. I slowed down to a gentle pace as I crept up to my prey. It was a girl about the same age as Rose.

Her back was turned as I swooped in for the kill –she didn't even see me coming. I drew her close to me and pierced the delicate skin on her neck. She tried to escape from my clutches but I held her tightly. She was only a mere human and my powerful Strigoi strength was too much for her.

"Pl….please, please let me go…" she pleaded with me.

Her eyes widen in fear as she looked up at my face. I knew she now realised that her death was upon her. She whimpered as I drank her warm blood, which quickly started to turn cold. I drank quickly as her body became limp in my arms.

I hadn't feed enough but I didn't want to drink blood from my now dead victim. I discarded her lifeless body carelessly before walking off.

I thought nothing of it –Humans, Moroi even Dhampirs. Blood was the most important thing that and the hunt. I craved it. When I had been turned it was like I had finally been awakened.

I was made for this life…for this existence. To feel my victims squirm knowing that they were close to their death

I looked up at the sky. It was close to daybreak and I would need to take cover. I moved quickly and found shelter in an old hotel.

I quickly wrote a note to Rose to inform her that she hadn't killed me. Oh how I wished that I could see her face when she received it. I reread it before enclosing along with the note the stake that she had tried, but failed to kill me with.

You forgot another lesson; Never turn your back until you know

_Your enemy is dead. Looks like we'll have to go over the lesson again_

_The next time I see you –which will be soon._

_Love, D._

I addressed it to St. Vladimir's Academy, which I knew she would have returned to by now.

I found a teenage boy –human of course. They were willing to do anything for the sake of being turned. He didn't know that I had no intension of ever turning him. I would use him for now and later discard of him in what ever way I pleased.

"I want you to keep a close eye on someone for me. Do you understand?" I asked the human.

"Ye—yes" he stuttered.

"I want you to follow a girl –Rose Hathaway. This is very important. You must follow her wherever she goes whatever she does. You must report back to me. I want to know the minute she steps foot outside the Academy gates".

"Yes –right away sir".

I knew that it was pointless in trying to go after Rose until she graduated due to all the wards that would be protecting the Academy. She would be safe for now but I would have my spies watching her –watching for the day that she would leave there….

Meanwhile I would need to leave Russia and travel back to America. I would need to build an army of Strigoi and find myself a hideout near enough to the Academy.

I was only back in America a few days and my spies had just checked in –no change she was still safe from me. For now anyway.

I walked along the streets looking for my next victim and found myself near the Academy like I was drawn to it some how.

I stood as close to the Academy as I could manage and looked up at the building. I saw a shadow in one of the windows I knew that of course, it was Rose. I knew which room was hers.

I had a strange sense of déjà vu as I watched from the street below. I remembered the time I had dragged both Rose and Lissa back to the Academy after two years of them being on the run.

I knew she wouldn't get much sleep tonight. Tomorrow she would be taking her trials. Typical Rose –I knew she would be going over everything I had ever taught her. I knew she would pass –hell she would sail through it.

I had written her another note and she would receive it tomorrow-

_My dearest Rose,_

_One of the few downsides to being awakened is that we no longer_

_Require sleep; therefore we also no longer dream. It's a shame, because_

_If I could dream, I know I'd dream about you. I'd dream about the way you smell_

_And how your dark hair feels like silk between my fingers. I'd dream about the smoothness of your skin and the fierceness of your lips when we kiss._

_Without dreams, I have to be content with my own imagination –which is almost as good. I can picture all of those things perfectly, as well as how it'll be when I take your life from this world. It's something I regret having to do, but you've made my choice inevitable. Your refusal to join me in eternal life and love leaves no other course of action, and I can't allow someone as dangerous as you to live. Besides, even_

_If I forced your awakening, you now have so many enemies among the Strigoi that one of them would kill you. If you must die, it'll be by my hand. No one else's._

_Nonetheless, I wish you well today, as you take your trials –not that you need any luck._

_If they're actually making you take them, it's a waste of everyone's time. You're the best in that group, and by this time evening you'll wear your promise mark. Of course, that means you'll be all that much more of a challenge when we meet again –which I'll definitely enjoy._

_And we __**will **__be meeting again. With graduation, you'll be turned out of the Academy,_

_And once you're outside the wards, I'll find you. There is no place in this world you can hide from me. I'm watching._

_Love,_

_Dimitri_

I knew that she would fight me till the death –it would just the two of us like at practise in the gym.

Soon very soon my Roza….we will meet again. I thought to myself. I looked up one more time before I disappeared into the darkness of night…


	3. Face to face

**-Hey,**

**Thanks for reviewing. Here is the second chapter. Sorry about the delay. My teachers are really mean giving us wayyyyyy too much homework –sob! I hope you all will enjoy it.**

**Please review and let me know what you think –good or bad I don't mind. **

* * *

-Chapter 2

My human spies had informed me that Rose had left the Academy and had been sited in Vegas -I wondered what she was doing there.

Vegas, I hated it. Everything was too bright. We had followed Rose and her little friends here to the Luxor. I had been keeping a close eye on Rose and now I would come face to face with her for the last time.

Of course she should have been more prepared after all I had warned her in the letters I had sent her.

Then I saw her standing there as beautiful as ever –it was such a shame that I would have to kill her.

"Get out!" she yelled to her friends.

Then I saw her pull out a stake and push it deep within Jessica, piercing her heart. I almost felt proud but I knew that she wouldn't hesitate after all she had learnt from the best.

I keep my eyes on Rose the whole time, watching ever move she made. Both of us watching, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"I told you," I said.

"I told you I'd find you."

"Yeah, I got the memos." She replied.

I smiled before making the first move but she managed to dodge it, as if almost sensing it. That was the problem, we knew each other so well. We had trained with each other every day till we could see each others movements before the other person made them.

However Rose wouldn't win –she wouldn't have beaten me when I was a dhampir and she certainly wouldn't beat me now that I was a Strigoi. I was incredibly strong and fast –no amount of training would help her.

"Yet here you are," "Foolishly stepping outside when you should have stayed in the safety of court. I couldn't believe it when my spies told me."

She didn't reply instead she struck out with her stake, but I saw it coming and moved out of the way. I continued to talk hoping I would distract her.

"And strangest of all," "you didn't come alone. You brought Moroi. You've always taken risks with your own life, but I didn't expect you to be so hasty with theirs."

"Lissa!" Rose yelled. "Get out of here! Get them all out of here."

Seeing me must have frightened Lissa I could see it in her eyes as she stood there frozen. In that moment, Rose had taken her eyes off me. I saw my chance and shoved her against the wall. I held her arms tightly –so tightly that she lost the grip on her stake.

I brought my face up to hers until our foreheads touched. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath in –she smelt so good but then she always did.

"Roza…." I murmured.

"Why? Why did you have to be so difficult? We could have spent eternity together…"

It could have been just us, taking what we wanted. It would have been bliss, I thought. I knew she feared me, knowing that her death was close. I could see it in her eyes.

"Sorry," She said through gritted teeth. She tried to shove against me but failed miserably to break my grip. "My eternity doesn't involve being part of the undead mafia."

"I know," I said sadly wishing that I could have convinced her other wise. "Eternity will be lonely without you."

Suddenly a piercing sound rang through my ears. It was so loud that it made us both wince. Somebody had opened the fire door but I ignored it as bared my fangs and leaned closer to Roses neck.

I pulled away in surprise as pain hit me suddenly. Eddie had plunged his stake into my side. I turned my attention on Eddie, leaving Rose for a moment.

I moved closer to him and grabbed him by the shoulder and forcefully shoved him against the wall. Unfortunately the little brat moved in time and his body took most of the impact. He was in pain but still alive.

I felt a sudden blow to my head and I roared out in rage as I spun around pushing Rose away. Then from the corner of my eye I could see Eddie ready to plunge his stake into me. but then something that I thought would never happen –happened.

Rose struck my face with her stake and knocked Eddie's arm away in the process.

She pushed him into the door, surprise spread across his face now too. I grabbed her by the shoulder and tried to pull her towards me. It was like a game of tug of war as they tried to pull in the opposite direction.

"Security," grunted Eddie as a group of humans approached.

"Shit," Rose said.

"You can't win." I hissed.

"Oh yeah? We're about to have the entire Luxor Attack Squad here."

"We're about to have a pile of bodies here. Humans." I replied dismissively.

Those humans yelled out to let go and Eddie yanked Rose away from my clutches.

Just before she pushed open the door I called out to her…

"It's not over Roza. Do you really think there's anywhere you can go in this world where I can't find you?"

I watch as she walked out into the bright sunshine, where I could not follow. Then I turned walk away in the opposite direction. One think still played over and over in my mine. Why had she tried to prevent Eddie from killing me? I would have to ask her that the next time I saw her.

I moved across the hotel towards the other fire exits which lead to the underground. Moving quickly so not to draw any more attention to my self, I pushed open another door and was going like a flash before anyone could stop me….

**Ok so what you guys think is really important to me so please, please don't forget to review. You never know if I get more reviews it might just inspire me to get the next chapter up faster –Lol!**

**Enjoy.**


	4. The Bait

**K so here is chapter three. Thanks to everyone so far that has reviewed –your reviews mean a lot so please please review and let me know what you think.**

**-Good, bad or indifferent I don't mind just be honest thanks. **

* * *

-Chapter 3

I quickly broke the streetlight leaving us in complete darkness, as we waited outside the restaurant for the Princess and her guardians to appear. I knew it wouldn't be long before her guardians realised we were there.

A good guardian always noticed their surrounds and I'm sure that Valisca's would have only the best considering she was the last surviving member of her family.

Just as I suspected two of them already had their stakes out and were preparing for battle. They were fast but us Strigoi were faster. We came at them from all sides, as if appearing out of thin air.

We took them down, one by one with little effort. One or two of my men died I didn't care they meant little if anything to me.

I noticed Lissa and Christian …both standing beside one of the SUV's. I moved quickly over to them. I grabbed Lissa's shoulder and spun her around to face me. She looked into my eyes, unable to speak.

Intense heat flared behinds us as Christian summoned his element –fire. I smiled as I moved my hand from her shoulder to her neck.

"Put it out," I said, "Put it out or she dies."

Finally Lissa found her voice having been probably too scared to talk before, "Don't listen to him," she gasped, "He's going to kill us anyway."

But Christian didn't listen to her…smart boy and the flames died just as quickly as they had appeared.

"Actually, I'd rather you two stay alive. At least for a little longer." I said.

They both looked at me wondering why I would want them alive.

"Why?" Christian asked.

I replied "Because I need you to be bait for Rose."

I knew that this would get back to her, maybe she already knew. I didn't know for sure but I did know that she would do anything to protect her best friend Lissa from being killed. It was the perfect opportunity and I wasn't going to waste it.

We dragged them both back to our hideout, which wasn't far from the university. Both of them tied up on the far side of the room. I walked back and forth as I argued with the other Strigoi –waiting for Rose to come.

" If the guardians really are coming," "then we should be posted outside."

"They're coming," I replied in a low voice.

"Then let me get out there and be useful!" "You don't need us to babysit these two."

"You don't know them," I said "They're dangerous. I'm not even sure that this is enough protection,"

"That's ridiculous!"

She was really starting to irritate me and finally I couldn't take her anymore and with that I turned and hit her so hard that she was knocked back a few feet.

"You will stay here, and you will guard them as long as I tell you to, do you understand?" I said before looking over at the others "and you'll stay too. If the guardians actually make it this far inside, you'll be needed for more than just guard duty."

"How do you know?" "How do you know they'll come?"

I turned and moved towards Lissa. I could see that she was trembling as I knelt down before her and peered into her eyes. I gripped my hand around her neck and tilted her face up so I could get a better look into her eyes.

"I know the guardians will come because Rose is watching," I said "Aren't you Rose?" I knew that she was watching through Lissa's eyes. That she could feel every touch of my hand.

"Your in there, Rose" "And you won't abandon either of them. You also aren't foolish enough to come alone are you? Maybe once you would have –but not anymore." I said as I though of the time when she had come to Russia –she had been alone then but she had learnt quickly.

Soon after that the guardians appeared just as I knew they would.

I waited for Rose to appear. I waited for her to cross the room to where I was standing beside both her friends. I watched her fight every movement swift and deadly just like I had taught her. She would have made a great Strigoi it was a petty that I would have to kill her…

"Your beautiful in battle," I said "Like an avenging angel come to deliver the justice to heaven."

"Funny," She said moving closer to me. "That is kind of why I'm here."

"Angels fall Rose."

"You've gone to a lot of trouble to get me here," she said.

"A lot of people are going to die –yours and mine." She added.

I shrugged that didn't concern me –I only wanted her.

"It doesn't matter" I replied, "None of them matter. If they die, then they obviously aren't worthy."

"Prey or predator" she muttered just before she reached me.

It was just us now –nobody else. I waited wanting her to make the first move but she was waiting for me to as well.

"All this death is because of you, you know," I said "If you'd let me awaken you…let us be together…well, none of this would have happened. We'd still be in Russia, in each other's arms, and all of your friends here would be safe. None of them would have died. It's your fault."

"And what about the people I would have had to kill in Russia?" she asked.

I moved a little before answering "They wouldn't be safe if I-"

Suddenly there was a crashing sound, which startled both of us. Christian had some how managed to free himself and Lissa. They wouldn't stand a chance against any Strigoi.

I heard Rose yell over to them "Stop it Stay out of the way!" With Rose distracted I moved in for the kill but somehow she managed to dodge my full force.

I laughed she should have been paying attention. Never take your eyes off your abontant. A distraction could cost you your life. I remembered telling her that during one of our lessons together.

"I'd be impressed if that wasn't something a ten year-old could do. Now your friends…well, they're also fighting at a ten-year-old level. And for Moroi? That's actually good."

"Yeah, well, we'll see what your assessment is when I kill you," she said.

"You can't Rose. Haven't you figured that out by now? Haven't you seen it? You can't defeat me. You can't kill me. Even if you could, you can't bring yourself to do it. You'll hesitate. Again."

I leapt out and pulled Rose towards me, ready to kill her for once and for all. Another one of my men had the same idea and tried to steal her away from me. How dare he. I shot him an evil glare and bared my fangs.

"Mine!" I hissed before lashing out at the Strigoi before me.

I had been distracted for mere seconds. Everything after that happen so fast, that I barely had time to react.

Rose was pushed out of the way by both Christian and Lissa. I wasn't expecting that to happen and from the look on Roses face I'd say she wasn't either. But I was defiantly not expecting to see Lissa running towards me with a stake in her hand.

This amused me, did she really think that she would stand a chance against me. After all she was a Moroi with no training. It took many years for a dhampir to be ready to fight.

"No!" Rose screamed. Trying to save her friend.

Suddenly, a blazing wall of heat and flame appeared before me. The fire had shot up from the floor, forming a ring around me. I heard voices –screams. The flames were closing in on me tighter and tighter.

"" I screamed out in agony.

It began to consume my coat. Oh God. The pain as the hot firey flames attacked my now already burnt skin.

"Aahhhhhhhh…..aaaahhhhhhh."

The flames were all around me and I felt something pierce my skin. I tried to struggle but Lissa used all her weight to shove the stake deep into my heart.

My life flashed before my very eyes. Every memory I ever had, but the ones that were more important linger there longer. The first time I had meet Rose, our first kiss and of course my most precious memory –the cabin. Oh how I wished that we had stayed there even a little longer.

The last thing I saw was my Roza –the love of my life…

The light had faded as quickly as it had appeared and I realised that I was in fact lying on the ground with my head resting in Lissa's lap. She gentle stroked my hair, as I wept for all those that I had tortured and killed …

**Ok so what did you think? Was it crap? Please let me know what you think. I'll try to update as soon as possible but its difficult cause my teachers are putting a lot of pressure on us.**

**-J**


	5. Redemption

**-Hey**

**Thank you for the reviews and the encouragement to continue with this story through Dimitr's eyes. I must apologize if my grammar is not the best, but if anyone out there would like to be a Beta for remainder this story then please let me know! Hoping that you will enjoy this chapter as you did with the last. Please don't forget to review and if you want me to do a Last Sacrifice Dimitri's POV too.**

**-J**

-Chapter four

Suddenly there were shouts and cries as to what to do with me. Should they kill me? Was I still a Strigoi? I looked up at them slowly and painfully until I found a pair of eyes that I knew so well. Those eyes belonged to my beloved Roza. She stared straight back and it was like she could see into my soul.

Emotions were written all over her face but the one that stood out –Love. How could she still love me after all I put her through? No I, I couldn't look. I pressed my face against the Princess's shoulder. I didn't want to look at anyone I couldn't look at her –at my Roza.

I felt the others all around us as I held Lissa tightly. Someone tried to pry us apart but we held on to each other tightly. But then more guardians came and pulled us apart. I felt them pull me to my feet. I could barely stand from the shook of what had just happened.

"No! Don't," Rose yelled.

"He's not what you think! He's not Strigoi! Look at him!" She screamed.

I heard some others shout something similar as they half dragged me out of the room. I did not struggle. I let them led me outside and shoved me into one of the SUV's that was parked there. They handcuffed my hands tightly behind my back cutting off any circulation to my hands.

The windows were tinted and I heard some more shouts coming from outside.

The doors of the SUV opened and three guardians slid in beside me. Two of them I did not recognize, the third one was Hans. He had been punched in the face and it was already beginning to leave a nasty mark.

"Where are we going?" I whispered.

"Back to Court" Hans answered gruffly.

Those were the only words that where spoken as the engine of the SUV roared to life. It was a long journey before we arrived back at the Queen's Court. The SUV stopped just outside the gates of the court and I was pulled out of the car and dragged down a flight of stairs until we reached a cell. A cell that looked just like the one that Victor had been held in.

One of the guardians opened the lock of the cell and pushed me forward. I felt them open the handcuffs around my wrists and the door of the cell made a loud clanging noise as it was closed and locked again.

Then I heard their footstep grow fainter as they left but I knew that they would return soon.

I sat on the little bed with my back to the cell door. It felt like hours as I began to drift in and out of sleep. I dreamt of all my victims but mostly of Rose. What I had done to her –I would never be able to forgive myself. How could I have done that to the one I loved. How would she ever forgive me?

I had done a lot of God damn awful things to a lot of people but I had used her, I had drunk her blood like some worthless Blood Whore! I wiped the tears from my eyes as I heard the door of the cell reopen. It was Hans and some of the other Guardians.

Hans cleared his throat and motioned for the others to restrain me once more.

"Open your eyes!" He demanded.

"Look at me" He added.

I Looked up at him as he and the others gasped in shook. My eyes where no longer red, but had returned to there natural shade of deep brown.

"This is impossible." One whispered.

I looked up and saw the three of them still looking at me. They looked a little scared but kept their guardian masks on their faces. One of them stepped closer and flashed a light in my eyes.

The glare off the light was bright and I had to blink until they eventually turned it off. I wondered how long these little tests to see if I was still a Strigoi where going to go on for.

Eventually they grew tired and left me alone in the cell. I leaned against the cell wall with my back to the bars. I closed my eyes and sighed. I was just beginning to fall asleep when one of the guards at the far side of the door interrupted my slumber.

"Rosemarie Hathaway is looking to speak to you. Will I send for her?" One of the guards by the door asked.

"N-nooo I don't want to speak to her! Please, don't let her visit me."

The guardian by the door nodded and spoke in hushed tone to the second guardian that left the room immediately. I knew she wanted to see me but I could not look in her eyes and forgive myself for what I have done to her.

"Vasilisa Dragomir, I wish to speak to her only"

"She is in the medical center being healed right now, but I will make sure you get to speak to her soon." He replied.

My thoughts immediately went to Rose and the night we spent in the cabin together. She had taken too much darkness from Lissa and I had to get her out of there before she killed someone. How scared she had looked..

"Dimitri"

I turned around as I heard my name being called, drawing me out of my thoughts. Vasilisa Dragomir stood on the other side of my cell.

"Vasilisa, you came back."

I moved towards the bars of the cell but the guardians must have thought I was going to hurt the Princess and moved closer to protect her from me.

"Back off!" Lissa snapped.

"Give us some space." She said to the guardians.

None of the guardians move away from her.

"I mean it! Step back!"

They finally moved back giving the Princess and I some space. Lissa turned towards me once again.

"Of course I came back. How are you? Are they…" She began before casting a dangerous look at the guardians in the hall. "Are they treating you okay?"

"Fine. Nobody is hurting me." I replied with a shrug.

"Just a lot of questions. So many questions. And my eyes. They keep wanting to examine my eyes."

"But how do you feel?" She asked.

"In your mind? In your heart?"

I looked at the princess and then slowly drifted off into my thoughts. Nobody had bothered to ask me these questions. That's why Vasilisa Dragomir is so different. So kind and gentle.

"Its…it's hard to describe. It's like I've been woken up from a dream. A nightmare. Like I've been watching someone else act through my body –like I was at a movie or a play. But it wasn't someone else. It was me. All of it was me, and now here I am, and the whole world has shifted. I feel like I'm relearning everything."

"It'll pass. You'll get more use to it, once you settle back into your old self."

Was the Princess right? Would I ever feel like myself again? Or would I always feel like a monster?

"They don't think so." I said nodding in the direction of the guardians.

"They will," She said adamantly. "We just need more time."

A small silence fell and I looked at Lissa. I knew she was hesitating to say something. I could sense it.

"Rose..wants to see you."

I snapped out of my thoughs and looked up at the mention of her name.

"No. Anyone but her. I can't see her. Don't let her come here. Please."

I knew Lissa was unsure how to respond to my answer. Rose was her best friend and I knew that this would be hard for her to tell Rose that her ex-mentor did not want to see her.

I knew that this would hurt Rose. I didn't want to hurt her more but it was for the best. I didn't know if I would be able to control myself around her and it hurt too much to know how much I put her through in Russia.

"But…she loves you. She's worried about you. What happened…with us being able to safe you? Well, a lot of it was because of her."

"You saved me." I replied.

"I only did the final piece. The rest…well, Rose did, um, a lot.

I knew that Rose we have had a part in it. Rose and her mad plans –always getting her self into trouble.

I walked over to the side of the cell and leaned against the wall. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Anyone but her." I repeated.

"Not after what I did to her. I did a lot of things…horrible things." I said as I stared at my hands.

"What I did to her was worst of all –especially because it was her. She came to save me from that state, and I…" "I did terrible things to her. Terrible things to others. I can't face her after that. What I did was unforgivable."

"Its not." Lissa said urgently "It was'nt you. Not really. She'll forgive you."

"No. There's no forgiveness for me –not after what I did. I don't deserve her, don't deserve to be around only thing I can do.."

I walked back to where Vasilisa was standing and fell to my knees before her.

"The only thing I can do –the only redemption I can try for –is to pay you back for saving me."

"Dimitri, I told you"

"I felt that power. In that moment, I felt you bring my soul back. I felt you heal it. That's a debt I can't ever repay, but I swear I'll spend the rest of my life trying."

"I don't want that. There's nothing to repay."

"There's everything to repay." I argued " I owe you my life –my soul. It's the only way I can come close to ever redeeming myself for all the things I did. It's still not enough..but it's all I can do."

"I swear, whatever you need, anything –if it's in my power –I'll do it. I'll serve and protect you for the rest of my life. I'll do whatever you ask. You have my loyalty forever."

"Will you see Rose?"

"Anything but that." I grimaced.

"Dimitri."

"Please. I'll do anything else for you, but if I see her…it'll hurt too much."

**Please please review and I am going to work hard to get the next chapter up for you this weekend. I really hope you like this.**


	6. Mixed Emotions

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews! And as promised here is the next chapter. Please don't forget to review it really makes my day seeing all the wonderful reviews you guys post here.**

-Chapter five

"Dimitri?"

I froze at the mention of my name. It was my Roza. I heard her choke as she tried to speak. I heard the emotion in her voice. It hurt her that I didn't want to see her.

"Dimitri, It's me.."

I remained still hoping she would give up and go away. I couldn't face her. I couldn't look at her.

"No" I said trying to keep my voice free from emotion.

"No what? As in, it's not me?"

"No, as in I don't want to see you. They weren't supposed to let you in."

"Yeah. Well, I kind of found a work around."

I smiled to myself. Trust Rose to always find a way.

"Of course you did."

"I had to see you. I had to know you if you were okay."

"I'm sure Lissa has already updated you." I replied.

"I had to see for myself."

"Well, now you see."

"All I see is your back."

"I don't want you here," I said flatly. I tried to keep my voice clear from emotions. It was proving to be more difficult especially with Roza only a few feet away from me.

"I don't want to see you."

"You can't ignore me," she replied.

"You owe me. I saved you."

"Lissa saved me." I said carefully.

"How do you think she got to that point? How do you think she learned how to save you? Do you have any idea what we –what I-had to go through to get that information? You think me going to Siberia was crazy? Believe me, you haven't even come close to seeing crazy. You know me. You know what I'm capable of. And I broke my own records this time. You. Owe. Me." Rose demanded.

I couldn't hold my emotions back for much longer and I think she knew it. After that little speech I stood up and faced her.

"Then the best I can do is…"

I froze the moment I saw her, my Roza. She was more beautiful then I remembered. I couldn't help be stare at the woman I had loved –still loved. She really was –truly amazing. No other woman could compare to my Roza.

She was wearing a dress and it clung to her figure, complementing her curves perfectly. She made me feel …no I can't think of those things. I can't think of the cabin the night we made love to each other. The first night I saw her. It all came flooding back to me.

I couldn't help but gaze at this woman. I gazed at her hair, her eyes. They were blood shot. Had she been crying over me? No –she couldn't have.

She still made me feel so many emotions but one that I didn't want to admit –love.

I swallowed and tried to gain control of my emotions. No expression on my face just like Rose was trying to do too. But she couldn't fool me. I saw the look she had given me too.

"Then the best thing I can do is to stay away from you. That's the best way to repay the debt."

"You offered to repay Lissa by staying by her side forever!"

"I didn't do the things…" I looked away from her. It hurt to think of the things I had done to her as a Strigoi. I was beginning to lose control.

I took a deep breath and began again, "I didn't do the things to her that I did to you."

"You weren't you! I don't care." She said.

I noted the anger in her voice. My Roza was never able to control her emotions. The both of us always fighting to stay in control of our emotions.

"How many? How many Guardian's died last night because of what I did?" I asked.

"I…I think six or seven."

"Six or seven," I said flatly "Dead in one night. Because of me."

"You didn't act alone! And I told you, you weren't you. You couldn't control yourself. It doesn't matter to me.."

"It matters to me!" I shouted.

My voice rang through the hallway. The guardians at each end shifted but did not approach us.

My voice began to tremble with mixed emotions as I continued to speak.

"It matters to me. That's what you don't get. You can't understand. You can't understand what it's like knowing what I did. That whole time being Strigoi…it's like a dream now, but it's one I remember clearly. There can be no forgiveness for me. And what happened with you? I remember most of all. Everything I did. Everything I wanted to do."

"You're not going to do it now," she pleaded. "So let it go. Before –before everything happened, you said we could be together. That we'd get assignments near each other and.."

"Roza," I interrupted.

"Do you really think they're going to ever let me be a guardian again? It'll be a miracle if they let me live!"

"That's not true. Once they realized you've changed and that you're really your old self…everything'll go back to how it was."

I shook my head. She really was so very stubborn and a little bit naïve at times.

"Your optimism…your belief that you can make anything happen. Oh Rose. It's one of the amazing things about you. It's also one of the most infuriating things about you."

"I believed that you could come back from being a Strigoi," she pointed out. "Maybe me belief in the impossible isn't so crazy after all."

There she was standing across from me, fighting back. It was like one of our old practice lessons and she was trying to convince me with her Rose-logic again. Unfortunately we were not back there. This was life and death and we both had moved on from student and mentor.

"I'm grateful for what you did," I said formally but struggling to control my feelings.

"I do owe you. And it's a debt I can't repay. Like I said, the best thing I can do is to stay out of your life."

I just hoped that I would be able to do just that. How would I be able to watch her from afar? How would I be able to watch the love of my life be romantically involved with someone else? Especially when my heart aches for her. For me to be the one to wake up with her each morning.

"If you're apart of Lissa's then you can't avoid me."

"People can exist around each other without…without there being any more than that." I said firmly.

That's when my Roza lost it. She threw herself against the bars, so rapidly that even Tomas flinched.

'But I love you!" she hissed "And I know you love me too. Do you really think you can spend the rest of your life ignoring that when you're around me?"

"You love me," she repeated. " I know you do."

She stretched her arm through the bars. I was too far away for her to reach me but it didn't stop her from trying. I wanted to touch her too but I knew I couldn't because if I did I would lose control.

"Isn't it true," I said quietly "that you're involved with Adrian Ivashkov?"

"Wh –where did you hear that?"

"Things get around."

"They certainly do." She muttered.

"So are you?"

I needed to hear it from her nobody else. I needed to know that she had moved on even though it would only break my heart. I wanted her to be happy if not with me then with someone else who could provide her with things I could never give her –a family. But not just that but other things too.

"Yes, but.."

"Good." I said as I leaned back against the wall of my cell.

"Adrian's a better person than he gets credit for. He'll be good for you."

"But.."

"That's where your future is, Rose. You don't understand what it's like coming through what I did –coming back from being a Strigoi. It's changed everything. It's not just that what I did to you in unforgiveable. All my feelings…my emotions for you…they changed. I don't feel the way I used to. I might be a dhampir again, but after what I went through…well, it 's scarred me. It altered my soul. I can't love anyone now. I can't –I don't –love you. There is nothing more between you and me."

"No! That's not true! I love you and you.."

"Guards!" I shouted " Get her out of here. Get her out of here!"

The guardians appeared before us within seconds. They didn't like all the commotion and where afraid of what would happen if they let Rose stay. They were still uneasy around me. Still unconvinced that I was a dhampir again.

Rose resisted being herded out by the guardians.

"No, wait.."

I saw Tomas mutter something in her ear. What ever he said to her made her stop and walk out but not without giving me one last lingering look.

I watched her turn and walk down the hallway before I put my head into my hands. A tear escaped from my eye and I let it fall not bothering to wipe it away. It had taken everything out of me to say those things to my beloved Roza.

I couldn't let her know I still loved her. She deserved so much better.

**What do you guys think? Dimitri is going to have another visitor and I'm pretty sure it will be an interesting visit! That's what you have to look forward to in the next chapter so please Review Review Review! **

**-J**


	7. The visitor

**Hello again! Thank you for the wonderful reviews, they really do make my day. I hope you will enjoy this chapter I thought I would add this to the story. Please let me know what you guys think. **

**[ Plus I don't usually do this but I have been reading this awesome story and I think you guys should check it out –its called Crush Crush and it's by Cheryl52 please check it out! ]**

-Chapter 6

I leaned against the wall of my cell as I read my western novel that Lissa so kindly sent to me. I found it difficult to concentrate, as my mind would wander back to my last visit from Rose. I had hurt her badly I knew it because it had hurt me too. I was quickly torn from my thoughts as I heard a door open and then footsteps walking towards my cell.

I didn't turn just like the time that Rose had visited me. I knew that this wasn't my Roza as I knew her scent. She smelt of a mixture of vanilla and cinnamon. The scent in the air was distinctive. A smell of Glove cigarettes and Russian vodka filled the room.

"Belikov?"

I turned and looked up to see Adrian Ivashkov standing on the other side of the cell. I wondered why of all people would Adrian Ivashkov a Royal Moroi want to speak to me?

"What do you want Ivashkov?" I asked him.

"I just want to speak to you." He replied.

I put down the western novel I had been reading and walked towards the bars of the cell. He didn't even flinch when I stood right in front of him. He had been drinking and I could smell the alcohol off him.

"Then speak."

"I know she loves you," he stated

" She always loved you. I've known that from the moment I set eyes on her at the ski lodge. But then …"

"Adrian I." I interrupted him.

"Just listen." He said.

" We became –friends. I knew that with you around that I would never have a chance with her. But then you were turned into a Strigoi and I watched her fall apart. She went to Russia to find you and kill you. I can only imagine what happened when she found you. She hasn't told me about Russia or her time there. I was worried sick about Rose. When she returned home she was…broken. I've never seen her like that…ever. Then things got better she was like the old Rose. The happy bad ass Rose we all love and know so well. Then she found out that there was a way to turn a Strigoi back by using spirit. We all thought it was a fairytale but not Rose. She believed in it so much."

" And now you have returned …"

"Adrian."

"And now you are a damphir once more."

"Adrian, what I did to Roz –Rose is unforgivable. I will never be able to forgive my self for what I did as a Strigoi. I did a lot of bad things to a lot of innocent people. But what I did to Rose was far worse."

"Rose and I have been dating."

I looked at the Moroi in front of me once more. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. His clothes were creased and his eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep.

"I know."

" I need you to stay away from her Belikov." He muttered. " I need you to stay away from her because I can't bear to see the woman I love fall apart again."

"Rose came to visit me earlier."

"She never told me." He muttered to himself. " What did you say to her?" He growled.

"I told her you were a good person." He raised his eyebrow at that but continued to listen to what I had to say.

"Do I have you're word that you will stay away from her?"

I nodded at him " You have my word Adrian."

"Adrian?"

"Yes?"

"There is something I need." He nodded in response " Look after Rose. She deserves to be happy."

He nodded and walked away leaving me once again alone in my cell. I looked down at my hands which where now clenched into fists. I wanted to hit something but knew I couldn't. I had to remain calm.

**I really hope you guys liked this chapter. I know its really short –Im sorry. I've been up to my eyes with work and study. I will try to have the next chapter up sooner. Please don't forget to Review**

**-J**


	8. Interrogations

**Hey all, thank you for all the sweet reviews. Sorry to keep you all waiting but here is the next chapter in Dimitri's POV. Please let me know what you think of it.**

**[ Yeah I will be doing Dimitri's POV for Last Sacrifice after Spirit Bound ]**

-Chapter 7

I sat on a small bench beside the Princess and while three other Moroi and Hans sat opposite us. Guardians scattered around us, tense and ready to jump in if things went bad.

I looked over at the Moroi who continued with their questions. I was beginning tire of these interrogations but I knew that they would never let me be until they finally realized that I was no longer a Strigoi.

The court's church stood nearby. This grassy area wasn't exactly holy ground, but it was close enough to the church that people could run to it in an emergency. Crucifixes didn't hurt Strigoi, but they couldn't cross over into a church, mosque, or any other sacred place. Between that and the morning sun, this was probably as safe a location and time as officials could muster up to question me.

"Do you find the sun blinding?" Reece asked

"No." I said, voice smooth and controlled.

"What if you stare into the sun?"

"Anyone would go blind staring into the long enough," I replied. "I would go through what anyone else here would."

"Does it scald your skin?"

"Not at the moment."

"Have you noticed whether your eyes occasionally turn red?"

"I. . ."

I turned to see what had caught Lissa's attention and found myself staring at Rose. She looked beautiful in this light. The way her hair framed her face. It made me falter on Reece's question. I couldn't help but stare into those deep brown eyes of hers.

I jerked my head around to face Reece and the other guardians once more and continued to answer they're questions.

"I haven't been around many mirrors. But I think my guards would have noticed, and none of them have said anything."

"I can go right now." I told them "I'll go to services tomorrow if you want."

Reece began to question both Lissa and me about the night of the raid. I talked about what it had felt like when Lissa had pierced the stake through my heart. The flash of light, it had been so bright.

Then Lissa began to recall her version of that night. I listened with awe, amazed that she had actually saved me.

Reece finished and handed the questioning over to Hans. I watched Hans as he gripped the stake in his hand and asked me to touch the stake. I could see the guardians tense as I reached out calmly and touched the stake with one hand.

I drew my hand back and held my forearm out to Hans, "Cut me with it."

"Cutting you with this will hurt no matter what you are."

"It would be unbearable if I was a Strigoi," I pointed out. "Do it. Don't go easy on me."

He didn't reach at first but then he struck out with the stake and swiped me with the pointy side into my skin. The point dug deep and I watched as the blood swelled up. I bit my bottom lip as the pain hit me but if I where still a Strigoi it would have burned me.

I heard several Moroi gasp in reaction and then I saw Lissa reach out with a hand. She wanted to heal me but Hans stopped her.

"Wait" Hans said. "A Strigoi would heal from this in minutes."

Everyone watched for what seemed like a lifetime. When it seemed that the wound on my arm wasn't going anywhere Lissa was given the go ahead to heal me. This too seemed to cause a reaction as a bigger crowd had begun to circle our small group.

"Does anyone have any questions to add to ours?"

Nobody spoke. I guess they where still in shock at what had just happened. Then from the corner of my eye I saw a figure more towards us.

"I do," I heard Rose say.

She was the last person I wanted to see. Why couldn't she just stay away, but unfortunately the Rose I knew didn't listen to anyone but herself. She moved forwards with her hands on her hips and began to question me.

"When you used to be Strigoi, you were very well connected. You knew about the whereabouts of a lot of Strigoi in Russia and in the US, right?"

"Yes"

"Do you still know them?"

"Yes," "So long as none of them have moved."

"Would you share that information with the guardians?"

"Would you tell us all the Strigoi hideouts so that we could strike out against them?"

I looked into my Roza's eyes a connection flashed between us as did my approval and gratitude.

"Yes," "I can tell you everything I know about Strigoi plans and locations. I'd face them with you or stay behind –whichever you wanted."

"That could be invaluable." Hans said eagerly.

"Now hold on." "That has never been a tactic we endorse. Besides, he could always lie." Reece explained.

Reece's protests were cut off with a feminine scream. A young Moroi boy broke from the crowd and ran straight for us. I watched as Rose stopped the little boy.

"I have questions." The little boy said.

"Hang on a second. What do you want to ask? Go ahead." Rose asked.

"This is ridic…"

"If you're Strigoi, then why don't you have horns? My friend Jeffrey said Strigoi have horns."

Once more my eyes fell on Rose for a moment before turning to the boy.

"Strigoi don't have horns. And even if they did, it wouldn't matter because I'm not Strigoi."

"Strigoi have red eyes," "Do his eyes look red?"

"No. They're brown."

"What else do you know about Strigoi?" Rose asked.

"They have fangs like us."

"Do you have fangs?" Rose asked in a singsong voice.

I smiled back at both Rose and the boy named Jonathan. Showing all my teeth, which were all flat like any human or dhampir.

"Okay, Jonathan," "you asked. Let's go now." His mother said anxiously.

"Strigoi are super strong," "Nothing can hurt them."

"Are you super strong? Can you be hurt?"

"Of course I can," I replied "I'm strong, but all sorts of things can still hurt me."

"You should go punch him and find out."

With that the little kid ran straight up to me and punched me in the knee. I pretended to be hurt and fall backwards. I clutched my knee and groaned as though I was in terrible pain.

Several people laughed at my reaction. My guardian mask fell as I caught Rose's eye and smiled at her, one of my rare full smiles.

"He doesn't seem very strong to me. I don't think he's a Strigoi."

"I've seen all I need to. I don't think he should walk around unguarded, but he's no Strigoi. Give him a real place to stay and just keep guards on him till further decisions are made."

"But…"

"Don't wait any more time. It's hot, and I want to go to bed. I'm not saying I understand what happened, but this is the least of our problems right now, not with half the council wanting to rip the other half's heads off over the age decree. If anything, what we've seen today is a good thing –miraculous, even. It could alter the way we've lived. I'll report back to Her Majesty."

Only the guardians stayed close to me as Lissa and I rose from our seats. The rest of the group had dispersed. Except for Rose who immediately moved towards us. I had let my guardian mask fall when I had smiled at her. That could not happen again. I had made a promise to myself.

I shielded my emotions once more with my guardian mask. I should have known that it would take more than the things I said to her when she came to visit me in my cell for her to leave me alone.

"I just furthered your case."

"We were doing fine without you," I said stiffly.

"Oh yeah? You seemed pretty grateful a couple minutes ago when I thought up the idea of you helping us against Strigoi."

I turned to the Princess and under my breath I said, " I don't want to see her."

"You have to!" Rose explained, "You can't ignore me."

"Make her go away," I growled. . .

**Please don't forget to review this chapter. I really love reading them all.**

**-J**


End file.
